The Fight for the Prince
by luv2read4reading
Summary: America is still unsure if Maxon loves her or Kriss with the Selection coming close to an end one question still lingers in everyone's mind. Who will be the One? How the one should have been!
1. Chapter 1

"America! Wake up!" a familiar voice said.

"Lucy 5 more minutes" I said half- awake.

A manly voice chuckled. I opened my eyes and sat up quickly, bumping my head with Maxon's.

"Oww" I groaned.

"Hurry my dear we must get to the safe room" Maxon said running, with my hand enclosed with his.

"Damn it. We will never make it. Follow me" he murmured pressing a part of the wall we were in front of.

A door to a safe room opened just as the rebel alarm went off, blaring in our ears. The room was pretty small so I figured it was one of servants' safe rooms. We sat down against the wall.

"Maxon?" I asked.

"Yes." He mumbled quietly.

"I'm not your dear" I said my head falling onto his chest.

He laughed a bit and hid behind my neck, nuzzling his nose in my hair. I reached my lips up to his and I fell deep in the kiss. He pushed me to the ground and pinned me down. I felt a breath on my collarbone and I realized Maxon was nibbling on my collarbone.

"Maxon stop it." I groaned wanting more.

I placed my palms on both sides of his face and kissed him hard. It felt as if all of our love was pushed into that kiss. Maxon pulled away slowly his lips lingering there for a spilt second.

"Can you sing one of your songs for me, please?" Maxon pleaded silently.

" There's no way to say this songs about someone else  
Every time you're not in my arm, I start to lose myself  
Someone please pass me my shades  
Don't let them see me down  
You have taken over my days  
So tonight I'm going out

Yeah I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side.  
I had a little taste  
And I'm always for the party anywhere  
Cause all the boys are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind  
La da dee  
La la da doo  
La la da me La la da you  
La da dee  
La la da doo  
There's only me There's only you  
La da dee  
La la da doo  
La la da me  
La la da you  
La da dee  
La la da doo  
When you're gone I'll think of you

All these places packed with people  
But your face is all i see  
And the music's way to loud  
But your voice won't let me be.  
So many pretty boys around  
They're just dressing to impress  
but the thought of you alone  
Has got me smiling  
I don't know what to say next

Yeah I'm feeling like there is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
Now I'm always for the party anywhere  
Cause all the boys are looking fine  
but you're the only one on my mind

La da dee  
La la da doo  
La la da me La la da you  
La da dee  
La la da doo  
There's only me There's only you  
La da dee  
La la da doo  
La la da me  
La la da you  
La da dee  
La la da doo  
When you are gone I'll think of you

Ill pretend the night is so beautiful  
Take a photo with the bros  
La da dee  
La da da doo  
They won't see through my disguise Right here behind my eyes  
Replaying in my mind  
La dee da  
YEAH

I'm feeling like  
there is no better place than  
right by your side  
I had a little taste  
Now I'm always for the party anywhere  
Cause all the boys are looking fine  
but you're the only one on my mind

La da dee  
La la da doo  
La la da me La la da you  
La da dee  
La la da doo  
There's only me There's only you  
La da dee  
La la da doo  
La la da me  
La la da you  
La da dee  
La la da doo  
When you are gone I'll think of you" I sang

He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead and whispered "You are amazing you know that? You are great at singing."

The door opened and I was met by those green, emerald eyes I knew so well.

**Hello there! This is my first fanfic so...yeah. I will try to update every day or at least every week. If you want to follow me on instagram its "luv2readdivergent" The song that America sang is called La Da Dee by Cody Simpson.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters Kiera Cass does.**


	2. Chapter 2

I saw those green, emerald eyes I knew so well. Aspen called out "I found Prince Maxon and Lady America!"

Maxon released me as soon as the door opened. We quickly shuffled out and Aspen whispered "Tonight, I have to tell you something"

I quickly nodded before anyone noticed and Maxon escorted me to my room.

"Maxon?" I asked.

"Yes?" he said

"Why were you in my room before the rebel alarm went off?" I questioned.

"Well, after the meeting I had I thought I should pass by your room and watch you sleep it helps me cool down and think" he said shyly looking down clearly embarrassed.

"Watch me sleep?" I said confused.

"Um yes, your relaxed face makes me cool off. Sorry if I creeped you out. I will just go" he blushed furiously.

"No not all. But it was funny watching you get embarrassed."

He planted a kiss on my forehead and I stood my tiptoes and kissed him hard. Realizing I had to meet Aspen I pulled away.

"Goodnight, Maxon sleep well"

I closed the door and decided to give my maids a break and changed my clothes myself. I sat on the bed waiting for Aspen. Right when I closed my eyes the door slowly opened.

"Aspen look I love Maxon. I can't keep this up. I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends."

"Mer, are you happy with him?"

"Yes Aspen I, love him more than anything else" I said firmly.

He laughed a bit.

"It's okay, Mer. I was going to ask you about um….Lucy"

"Lucy?" I questioned.

"Yeah um…. I was going to ask her on um a date if that's okay with you"

"Aspen of course it's okay. That's great for you! Where were thinking for going?"

" I don't know yet" he said looking down.

I remembered he give all of his paycheck to his family so I opened my drawer and found my envelope of money and went over where Aspen was. I placed it in his hands.

"Mer, I can't accept this"

"Well too bad you are going to use these on Lucy whether you like it or not. Take her to some place nice" I said ending the conversation.

I followed him out of my room where he was stationed for the night.

"Goodnight, Mer and thank you" he whispered.

"Goodnight Officer Leger" I said as I closed the door.

**Okay? Okay. Yay! Two chapters in one day.**

**readingdivergent: you are so funny plus sorry about the cliffy hehe (cue evil laugh)**

**prnamber: thank you for following. i love your story!**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the light hitting my eyes making me blink several times. I yawned and I heard a soft chuckle next to me.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Maxon said.

I looked at him head to toe. He was wearing causal. He never wears causal.

"Oh good morning to you too. Are you going somewhere?" I asked

"Yes, I have to show you something. Get dressed. I have already called your maids"

With that he left and a few moments later my maids burst into the room with a box.

"Prince Maxon requested us to let you wear this outfit Lady America" Lucy asked.

"Okay but please don't use titles it's just us. Lucy?" I said.

"Yes ….America" she said unnervingly as if she was afraid someone would hear her.

"Can I talk to you in private in the bathroom for a minute?" I

She followed me quietly towards the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Lucy by any chance do you like someone like in the palace? It's okay if you don't want to tell me." I said.

"Um…. Well there is this one guard he is sometimes stationed at your door. His name is …. Officer Leger" Lucy shyly brushed.

A grin went smack across my face. Finally Aspen can have a chance at love again. He deserves that after I can't love him like that anymore. Lucy was only a year younger than me so she is perfect with Aspen.

"Miss, we must get you ready" Lucy retorted.

We quickly shuffled and my maids showed me what I was going to wear. It was a silver, sparkly long sleeve shirt that showed off one of my shoulders with crème colored pants and black flats. I quickly got changed and found a note on my desk. It said:

_"My Dear,_

_Once you are done go to my room and show the seal to the guards. They will let you in with further notice. _

_ Yours Truly, Maxon"_

I did as Maxon said and he pulled me into the room the minute he saw me enter. I felt his lips work against mine and he pulled away reluctantly. He pulled something from his desk and slid it behind my ears. I realized I was wearing sunglasses and Maxon was too.

"Maxon where are we going too?" I asked.

"Look you can't tell anyone. Okay? I believe you about the whole caste system thing but we have to get proof for my father."

"Wait so we are going to go outside the palace?!" I exclaimed.

"Shh. Yes we are but secretly. Follow me and do everything I say."Maxon took his camera and opened the door adjoined to the princess's suite.

The princess's suite had another door camouflaged onto the wall. Maxon opened the door for me to go in and followed me in closing the door slowly. I followed him until he opened a second door revealing a lot of sunshine it blinded me for a few seconds to fully see. We were surrounded by shops and plazas.

"Maxon, not that I don't like you taking me here but why are we here?" I questioned.

" You said on the first day the palace was a cage so I figured you would like it and like I said earlier I have to get proof for my father about the lower castes" he said kissing my cheek.

An hour later of walking and talking, we reached the suburbs of Los Angeles where a lot of the lower castes lived. We went door to door and talked to each family about their hardships and planned to meet up next week in the town square where we would hopefully create plans for them to have more shelter, water, and electricity. Fortunately, for us they didn't recognize us and they thought we were just some caring twos or threes. At the end of the day we were worn out and we went in our secret hide out. We reached Maxon's room and found it trashed there must have been a rebel attack. I helped clean up and the room was spotless when we were done. I turned to leave but Maxon kissed me hard and our lips were moving nsync. We broke with a lingering kiss.

"Goodnight Maxon" I breathed.

"Sleep well America" He said as he kissed me swiftly on the forehead.

**Okay**** before you kill me because I haven't updated in like 6 days I was trying to finish The Son of Neptune cause YOU KNOW PERCY IS AWESOME. (Annabeth ,he is MINE!) Anyway sorry bout that. Let me just say 300 something views! I didn't know it would get that far. The One is coming out in like 9 or 8 days so yeah! Oh and sorry the chapters are very short my writing isn't that good people i'm like 12 okay so...**

**Disclaimer I don't own America, Maxon or any of these characters Kiera Cass does.**

**Guest mih: Thank you! Honestly i want her to end up with Maxon but i'm fine if she ends up with Aspen.**

**readingdivergent: Ingrid really u can pm me u do know that right?**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to water getting splashed onto my face. I blinked up to see Anne grinning like an idiot.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" I smiled.

"Well miss, to be honest it was fun throwing water at you" Anne said playfully.

"Hey!" I yelled playfully.

"We made you a new dress!" Mary squealed.

The dress was a royal blue strapless, sweetheart, mermaid dress. It had white roses imprinted on it. My maids fixed up my make up for breakfast. I was on my way to the dining room when I bumped into someone and fell backwards.

"Oh! Lady America I'm so sorry! I should have seen where I was going." Aspen said in a guard- tone as if he was talking to King Clarkson.

"No, it was my fault." I said heading back towards the dinning eager to see Maxon.

I opened door and saw Kriss and Elise chatting about something. I sat down and they both greeted me and filled me in about what they were talking about. Turns out they saw Celeste hit one of her maids and she wasn't coming to breakfast. I was yelling in my head YES! Maxon entered room smiling at Kiss warmly and she repeated the gesture. I kept my frown inside hoping no one would notice. Maxon completely ignored me throughout breakfast. I acted as if everything was fine and ignored any dirty looks from King Clarkson. I excused myself and went up to my room. The walk felt like a mile and suddenly I heard footsteps behind me and before I can turn around I felt my senses were getting blurred.

"Goodnight America. Sweet dreams." King Clarkson sneered as my world was getting black.

And that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out…...forever.

**Hehe I am so evil aren't I? America's not dead just saying,sorry for the cliffhanger! I read the one and I loved it but...**

***SPOILER WARNING i hated how Celsete died and Amberly and Anne. Amberly never had a daughter! PM about the one so we can cry and fangirl together SPOILER WARNING***

**I will still continue this story because it was my fault I started it like 3 or 4 weeks before the one came out. I will just say this is how the one should have ended. I am pissed off because some of the selection fanfics I read are ending.. :(**

**I will be writing and posting a Legend by Marie Lu fanfic soon so go check that out! Sorry for my short chapters! Bye for now!**

**Okay? Okay.**

**ugh I hate my tfios references! **


	5. Chapter 5

I was being taking on a stretcher and into a room. They started hooking up the medical supplies and checking my pressure. A while later I heard the doctor order that only two nurses will help him with the surgery. They gave me a painful shot and I was glad I couldn't see it. The surgery was extremely painful and annoying. Someone gave me another shot and I blacked out again.

After what felt like 20 hours I heard shouts in the room.

"I know you did this. You put poison in her food so she can die and I will have to marry one of the other girls!" a familiar voice said.

"Oh please! She is not worth my time! It's not like she will be waking up any time soon so you start picking which one of remaining girls to be your wife!" King Clarkson roared.

The door opened and closed and hand grabbed mine.

"I swear on my heart America if you wake up I will do anything you want. I will stop calling you my dear just please, please wake up for me. I can't live without you! I will end the selection if you wake up! Please! I-I love y-you."Maxon said with love and passion.

It brought a smile to my face.

"America?! Can you hear me?" Maxon said with a hint of hope in his voice.

I didn't answer. I would have if I could have but I could barely manage a smile. I was sure I would drive Maxon crazy if I didn't wake up. A few moments later Maxon started crying and tears fell on my dress. The heart monitor started beeping like crazy and I felt getting weaker. I knew that death will soon make its way to me. The doctors rushed in and the gaurds took Maxon away.

"America! America! Don't leave me!"Maxon screamed and thrashed around in the guards arms until they had to haul him away.

I knew that his screams will haunt me in the afterlife. I heard a doctor's footsteps going toward where Maxon was.

"Your majesty this surgery is critical. It may not work and Lady America may be stuck in her coma forever. There still is a chance she may wake up do you wish to proceed?"

"Yes" Maxon said firmly.

Maxon's to me were ringing in my head as I slowly drifted into a dark abyss of oblivion known as the afterlife.

**Sorry about the cliffhangers again! I think the next one will be Maxon's pov. Will poor America live? **

**Disclaimer; I don't own the selection!**

**Did you know that Kiera Cass will be making a novella about queen Amberly called The Queen coming out December 2, 2014. Can't wait maybe it will show at the end Maxon and America having kids or something!**

**Okay I found out today that 1,163 people read my story. I am very happy and thankful for you guys! ;)**

**POkemonLuver151: Thank you for your review and yes I will be going on with the story.**

**piepie1289: hehe I am evil aren't I? the feels duo. lol fangirls be like ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Maxon's pov (point of view)**

"I know you did this. You put poison in her food so she can die and I will have to marry one of the other girls!" I yelled at the horrible man in front of me.

"Oh please! She is not worth my time! It's not like she will be waking up any time soon so you start picking which one of remaining girls to be your wife!" father yelled.

He quickly shuffled out of the room leaving me and America alone. I sat in the chair and gripped her hand tightly.

"I swear on my heart America if you wake up I will do anything you want. I will stop calling you my dear just please, please wake up for me. I can't live without you! I will end the selection if you wake up! Please! I-I love y-you." I said truthfully.

A smile went on her face and I knew that she was listening.

"America?! Can you hear me" I whispered hopefully.

I didn't expect her to said or do something because of her coma. I started crying into her shoulder. Suddenly, the heart monitor started beeping indicating that her heart was stopping. The doctor and nurses rushed here and the guards pulled me away.

"America! America! Don't leave me!" I screamed "Please"

The guards had to restrain me so I can get out of the room but one of the doctors came out telling me news.

"Your majesty this surgery is critical. It may not work and Lady America may be stuck in her coma forever. There still is a chance she may wake up do you still wish to proceed?" He asked.

"Yes whatever it takes to wake her up" I said firmly confirming it.

I stayed there a couple hours until the surgery was done. One nurse came out; saw me and starting walking towards me.

"Congratulations sir. The surgery went well. She passed and she awoke up if you may wish to see her you can." She replied leaving.

I ran to her room and slammed the door opened. A grin went on her face but it disappeared moments later. A sat in the chair next to the bed and took her hand in mine.

"God America! Never scare me like that again! I thought I was going to lose you!" I whispered so that no one else but us can hear.

I cried in her shoulder (again) and she rubbed circles in my back and I reached up to kiss her. Our lips touched in for a second but she pulled away reluctantly. Horror spread though her face.

"America? What's wrong?" I panicked.

The next six words she said will always haunt me until I die.

**Hehe I am so evil these day I might be updating like every few hours so idk I just feel like writing and make fangirls get the feels out.**

**So a few hours ago I said I reached 1,163 well now it's 1,418. What the heck! You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Maxon, America etc.**

**prnamber3909: I love your story! I was shocked when you followed my story! And, yes I will not be like some authors *cough, cough Veronica Roth cough,cough* who kill off the main character. Maxerica all the way!**

**piepie1289: Thank you and yes I am secretly a mastermind who has a lab to torture fangirls with cliffhangers. LOL!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ghost/Spirit - like America pov (point of view)**

_They were right. Your life does flashes before your eyes before your eyes. I remember how I got pissed when I found out mom was pregnant with May because I liked being the center of attention and being the youngest. The day Gerad was born and I was the third one to hold him after my mom and dad. The first time I tried to make cake with Kenna and mom and ended up spilling flour over the ground and had a flour fight between Kenna and me. When I had my first kiss with Aspen in the treehouse. The day I signed up for the selection. When Maxon first kissed me, all the way up until now._

_I blinked my eyes open and saw a redhead on a table with people with syringes and medical supplies. The nurses were passing the supplies to the doctors. One doctor with a syringe with a yellow liquid shot me in my shoulder. I noticed the girl was me and someone brought those electric things where they get your heart going. My body jerked and heart started beeping again._

I woke up and everyone in the room smiled at me and left. A blonde guy and burst into the room.

"God America! Never scare me like that again! I thought I was going to lose you!" the boy said.

Judging by the way he looked at me it was obvious we were in love. He cried into my shoulder and I comforted him for some reason. He reach up and kissed me. I pulled away wanting to know how this man was.

I said…..

**Sorry about the short chapters I just wanted to clarify some things before I sleep. This will be the last chapter for today. 4 freakin chapters in a day! All the credit goes to ccross023 on the Elite Fighter chapter 32 because I got the idea of the ghost like America! Check out her fanfics there are awesome!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own the selection series**

**kaylie2000: Aww! Thank you! And you sort of guessed right but no spoilers! Just wait until tomorrow! Bye! **


	8. Chapter 8

I said….

"I don't remember who you are"

Horror went crept up onto his handsome face.

"You don't know who I am?" he whispered.

"Wait a second aren't you the prince? What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"What do you remember?" He asked politely.

"I remember up until entering the palace and meeting my maids that's about it."

The look on his face hardened then softened a minute later. He kissed me again very passionately and this time I kissed back. He left the room and I remembered everything again expect for one thing.

The prince.

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**jk I will be posting the next chapter in like 20 minutes. Hmmmmmm maybe Clarkson will be in the next one. This is the shortest chapter by far sorry I have to go on a trip now I had to end it. Puls it gave me a chance to give you a cliff again for the ,what 20th time? lol**

**prnamber3909: here ya go!**

**piepie1289: well of course she lost her memory! I shall change my location of the lab! Get it cause in the first book Ames asked Maxon if he just used the word shall. lol I don't even know how I remembered that.**

**Kaylie2000: you got it right expect for one word but still!**


	9. Chapter 9

I was wandering towards my room the next day. Since I passed the surgery and regained my memory (expect for him) I was sent back to my room. I was greeted by Aspen giving a small crooked smile. Once I was in the room Kriss and Elise were asking me what happened. I told them I was in the gardens when I sniffed a rose and my allergies acted up and I was sent into a coma and passed the surgery. After I did told them what happened, Celeste came in slowly closing the door. She took a deep breath.

"I know you might not believe I'm saying but I want to apologize to all of you." Celeste said. "Kriss, I'm sorry I ruin your dress at your birthday ball. Elise, I'm sorry I doubted and hit you a few weeks ago. America, I'm truly sorry that I called you a slut and many other things I do not want to repeat. I was jealous of you guys because Maxon hasn't been talking to me for a few weeks."

We were all shocked and Kriss was the first one to break the silence.

"Apology accepted from all of us." she said glance at both of us." You also have to apologize to you maid that you hit"

"And Maxon" Elise piped up.

"I already have. Are you sure you forgive me after everything I've done" Celeste questioned.

She looked at Kriss and she nodded then Elise and she repeated the gesture. She finally looked at me and hesitantly I nodded. She wrapped us into a group hug.

"You guys are awesome!" Celeste said.

Just then Prince Maxon entered the room a worried look on his face he softened as soon as he saw us.

"What's wrong Maxon?" Kriss asked.

"I couldn't find any of you so I thought some rebel got all of you." He calmed down an cleared his throat. "May I speak to America alone?"

They left and Kriss and Celeste both gave me secret winks. Neither of them knew that I didn't know him. He sat on the bed and I sat on the chair and he started explaining everything about 'us'. When he finished it got very late so he opened the door but then he turned back as kissed me. The taste of his lips felt familiar, safe, and secure. I guess that's why I kissed him back. He left and I remember everything about him this time. It's like his lips have some kind of magic power. Right when I was going to tell him that the rebel alarm blared. I opened the door only to find a rebel aiming at the backside of Maxon's head. I screamed and ran as quick as I could and pushed Maxon down so neither of us would get shot. The rebel sneered and ran the other way. We both got up and ran towards the main safe room. The door got pushed open I pushed Maxon in and a guard stopped me to come in and whispered

"The King would like to speak to you Lady America."

I looked back at Maxon and he had a quizzed look on his face. I bit my lip and then mouthed the 3 words I've wanted to say for a long time "I love you".

I followed the guard towards the King's office. He opened the door and the King greeted me.

"Sit down and let me explain myself" he said. "First, this is not a real rebel attack it is just a decoy. Second of all, I have an offering that I'm pretty sure that you will agree on."

"I don't want to agree on anything you say!" I spat out.

"Oh but it will because it involves Maxon and your family."

I got quiet.

"I thought you be silenced after that. If you become a southern rebel I will spare your family and Maxon from any harm. You will have a new name and hairstyle and every one will think that ;Poor America Singer disappeared and never came back;"

"What do you mean spare Maxon and my family?" I questioned.

"The rebels were thinking of killing them off so you will become more determined to remove the caste system. You will be with the rebels but secretly give us information on their plots and ploys so we can stop them."

I stood thinking in silence and the more I thought about it, it seemed like a good deal. My family and Maxon would be safe even if it means losing them and it would save many lives if we stopped the rebels attacks. I hesitated but then answered.

"Do you swear on your life that you will protect them?" I said firmly.

"Yes and if you choose to reveal yourself, this, ( he brought out a whip from his desk ) and much more will happen to you and the ones you love."

One rebellious tear fell down my cheek but no more came down.

"Yes "I whispered in defeat.

"Good, follow me." He said as he led me into another room connected to his office.

Lucy was there shaking. I think she knew if she told anyone about this she you be whipped, canned, or hanged.

"She will be cutting your hair. Good bye America" he left.

After sitting there in the middle of the room where Lucy cut my hair she gave me a mirror. My hair was curly , and blonde with a brown ombre and black streaks (in the blonde part of my hair.) Lucy broke into tears.

"I will miss you." She cried.

"I will too. Tell everyone that before 'this rebel kidnapped me' that you saw me and tell Maxon and my family that I love them especially Maxon." I asked.

"Of course. Anything from you." Lucy's smile brightened.

Part of me want to know about what will happen to Aspen and if he will ever date Lucy. I knew now that tomorrow I would no longer be America Singer.

I would be Kirsten Collardo.

**Yo Kirsten I got your name in here! lol sorry I didn't post my legend fanfic yet. My file got removed.**

**Okay this is an extra long chapter because of 2,237 views! Next one will be Maxon's pov.**

**piepie1289: I am so sorry i didn't post this. After the trip I took I slept on accident. Sorry! Please don't kill me lol!**

**prnamer3909: I hope this will clarify your question! Sorry once again about that chapter!**

** .books: Here is the update. Sorry i didn't update sooner. Yes starting from now the chapters will be longer cause I even I hated the short chapters and _I _am the one writing them!**


	10. Chapter 10

Having America not remember me is very painful. I decided to check up on Kriss and the others. When I went into their rooms they weren't in their rooms. Had a rebel caught them or something like that? Maybe they are in America's room. I ran over there and by the time I was in her room I was panting. They were hugging and then broke the hug as soon as I came in.

"I couldn't find any of you so I thought some rebel got all of you." I calmed down and cleared his throat. "May I speak to America alone?"

They shuffled out of the room and I sat on her bed. I took a deep breath and explained everything that happened between us and I mean everything. I left the bed leaving her speechless I quickly turned and I kissed her. The rebel alarm blared in my ears so I walked towards the main safe room. I heard America's piercing scream and looked in her direction and she was throwing herself onto me. A bullet ricochets around the hallway so I took her hand and ran to the safe room and she pushed me in. She stood there outside but I couldn't see what she was doing. I started going toward her and her eyes widened at the person she was talking to. She glanced at me and whispered the words that only I would hear 'I love you.' Right when she remembered me, a rebel caught her. I put my face into my hands until a guard came a few minutes later saying they left.

"No, no, America please don't leave me!" I whispered to myself as I went around the palace looking for her.

I asked the closest guard to send a search party for America.

"Thank you Officer Leger. Lady America told me about how you two were friends with each other."

"It's my pleasure, your majesty" He flashed a smile and the walked away.

What if he….. Never mind he couldn't be the one that broke America's heart. I started walking towards my father's study. He wasn't in the safe room during the attack, I thought.

A girl with sunglasses with blonde hair with brown hair at the bottom and black streaks bumped into me.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me, please. Wait a second." Ipaused.

In her eyes pain, anger, and sadness all the same time.

"By any chance do I know you?" I asked.

"No." she replied leaving.

That was strange. I continued walking to his office and opened the door. He was looking outside on the window.

"Where is America?" I yelled.

"I don't know to be honest." He whispered to me.

"I know you had something to do with it!" I screamed.

"No I didn't" he insisted "she came to me during the attack and told he she was leaving and gave me letters to give."

"Give me the letters now." My teeth clenched.

He grabbed some papers from off his desk and shoved them to me and kicked me out of his study.

Why was everyone acting up lately? I read the tops of each envelope Dad, Mom, Kenna, Kota, May, Gerad, Marlee and lastly Maxon. I tore open the letter reading it intently.

_"Dear Max,_

_Do you get that dear Max as in my dear? Anyway I wrote this just in case if something happens to me during a rebel attack or something. I will miss you forever and no matter what happens just remember that I … I love you. It feels so strange writing those words down and I hope that someday I will be able say those 3 words to your handsome face of yours. I love you until the day I die. Remember who was there for you when your father whipped you. Remember who you use to call 'my dear'. Remember the first time we met I kneed you in 'that' place. Sorry about that again. I will endlessly love you, Maxon no matter if you were an eight or one._

_Goodbye, Maxon."_

I dropped the letter putting my face in my hands. I cried a little bit but no one saw me. A while later I stopped and wiped my tears away. As I picked up the letter something slipped out of the envelope. I picked it up reading her hand writing.

_"Read this privately"_

I ran to the 3rd floor and barged into my room. Maids were cleaning my room so I pretended to be needing to use the bathroom. I sat on the floor opening the small, sized letter.

_"Dear Maxon,_

_Your father made me do something terrible and in the process he threatened to kill you and my family. Don't send out any search parties because I am perfectly safe. I cannot tell you where I am although I want to I can't. Instead I will give you clues and hints. I am and will be right under your nose. My personality will be different but inside I am still me. Stay strong and brave against your father._

_Come and find me."_

America is still alive and I will find her no matter what happens. I will not die until I get to say those 3 words that I have wanted to say but never had a chance.

I love you, America. Stay put because I swear on my life I will find you.

**I am telling you this from now that I will not be able to update tomorrow because there is thing called 'Irvine Junior Games' and it is a track event that I am participating in. It's from 10:00 am to 6:00 so I will not be able to finish chapter 11 since I need a long time to get my thought straight and write it down. I will be updating around Monday or Tuesday. Things will in explained the chapter! Review please an sent questions!  
**

**piepie1289: oh no maybe I should start putting safe rooms in my labs lol!**

**Guest (chapter 4): Don't worry I will.**

**b . loves . books : Okay then! Thank you for telling me! Trust me Maxon will find out about America but in a different way...**

**Guest (for chapter 9 again): Trust me I hated those 2 inch chapters. I only did that for the cliffhangers. Longer chapters will here from now on!**

**BuerKat: Trust me I am pretty evil when it comes to fanfictions and writing my books but in real life I am nice. :p**


	11. Chapter 11

**America's pov (point of view)**

I can't believe I just bumped into him. I wanted to tell him right then and there who I was and what his father had done to me. I hope that the note that I wrote during I got my hair cut will help him. He gave a paper with a map of the palace showing me where my new room would be until the next rebel attack would be.

I lay in bed thinking about how my life completely changed 180 degrees this week.

First, King Clarkson poisoned me and made me lose my memory. Then, I got into a coma and survive. A rebel attack happens and I remember Maxon but then King Clarkson makes me agree to one of his dirty deals. All of this started with King Clarkson. I hate that man. I wish I could undo all of this.

**Maxon's pov (point of view)**

I have to secretly find a way to coax my father to tell where she is. After I do I will kill him and that is a promise. I need something big I thought to myself as I walked back and forth. A sharp knock broke my thoughts.

"Your Majesty a maid has informed me that it is time for dinner." A guard said opening the door slightly so that he can peek though.

"Okay, then "I mumbled.

I opened the door and walked out thanking the guard for informing me to come down to the dining room. My mind was completely focused on finding America that I didn't notice Kriss saying hi to me.

"Hello Kriss how are you doing today?" I asked not really caring.

Why am I like this? I'm not even paying attention to Kriss or anyone. Memories flooded me of images where me and America are fighting about stupid things. America is safe I thought. She is never going to come back. If she really loved me then she would have told me in the letter where she was. America doesn't love me. I've been so stupid. She blinded me this whole time. I bet this whole thing was her plan saying she loved and then disappear and make me find her. Anger boiled up in me.

"Uh, Maxon are you okay? You seem a little pale and angry. Did something happen?"Kriss said getting worried.

"No I am fine. Can you join me for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Sure." She smiled at me seductively.

I didn't love America. I never did and I can't believe I fell into her tricks. I love Kriss not America.

**Celeste's pov (point of view)**

I feel so sad first America forgets Maxon then she disappears because of the king. I can't believe the King! He killed my little sister and then America. How dare him. As I walked around I turned a corner and found Maxon talking to Kriss. I quickly hid so they wouldn't see me. Maxon looking in deep thought until Kriss snapped him out him trance.

"Uh, Maxon are you okay? You seem a little pale and angry. Did something happen?"Kriss said getting worried.

Ugh she was acting like me a few weeks ago.

"No I am fine. Can you join me for dinner tonight?" he asked.

What the heck!? America is missing and he is out taking Kriss on dinner. What kind of man is he! I quickly turned on my heel hoping to find Queen Amberly and tell her what happened. I'm sure she knows how much Maxon loves America, right? I walked to the Women's Room hoping to find someone who knows where she is. The room was empty as a shell. Of course, the thought panged into my head. It was 10:00 right about the time of breakfast! I quickly walked back and opened the door to the dining room

**Kriss's pov (point of view)**

Finally, someone got rid of that thirty piece of five trash called America. It was all an act and I can't believe she even fell for it! That wink I gave her was fake. She doesn't even know Maxon anymore. No one even cares about him anyway! All I want is his power I can care less about him.

**So many povs man. Okay I know you are very angry because I didn't update. A family member that I care about died on Monday and when I tried posting up this chapter the file was gone so sorry about that. **

**piepie1289: Oh no! I** _**shall**_** find a way to save myself. Do you get the shall reference in the first time Ames met Maxon. hehe**

**b . loves . books: Trust me I will! I can't tell you it's my secret only. Tugging my ear jk lol!**


End file.
